When Worlds Collide
by bethysue382
Summary: I know, there are probably plenty of other crossovers with this title, but I have good reason! there was a Phineas & ferb episode with this title and there was a Pokémon episode called "when Pokémon worlds collide"... you know what, I think I'm over-explaining. this is a Pokémon/Phineas & ferb crossover. it is also my first crossover, so please don't flame.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone, welcome to my 1****st**** crossover! Yay! I'm sorry to say this, but I won't be updating my other story, the enderman, as often. Sorry enderman fans, its crossover time!**

It was a beautiful day in the Unova region. Sun shining, breeze blowing… it was all downhill from there. "This is a revolutionary device that may change the course of mankind!" the salesman yelled. Team rocket had, once again, met up with the infamous magikarp salesman. "I highly doubt that," James argued, "It looks more like you taped antenna onto an old TV remote." "Oh James, stop complaining." Jessie said, "How does it work?" The sales man smiled. "All you need to do is set the coordinates and it, harnessing the power of the legendary Pokémon dialga and palkia, creates a portal through time and space that leads to wherever you want to go!"

James pulled Jessie and Meowth away and whispered "are you forgetting how many times this guy's ripped us off? How do we know this isn't another trick?" "Use your head for once, Jim." Meowth whispered back, "if this makes a portal straight to team rocket HQ, all we's gotta do is toss in the twerp's Pikachu and poof! Big reward from the boss." They turned to the salesman again and (excluding James) said "we'll take it." They handed him the money. "A wise decision!" he said as he gave them the remote. "All you need to know is in here." He said as he tossed a small pamphlet at James's head. He then packed his things very quickly and ran. "Good luck!" they heard him yell as he disappeared from sight.

James, still a little confused, asked "What do we do now?"

"James, I already told ya the plan!" Meowth said.

"Quick! To the balloon!" Jessie yelled.

They all piled into their large, Meowth-shaped hot air balloon. Once they were in the air, Jessie shoved the remote and pamphlet at James. "here." She said. "What do you expect _me_ to do with it?" James protested. "I expect you to make our first plan work." Jessie replied. "We've had other plans! And some of them actuallyworked!" James argued. "Whadda ya mean, the pit-fall plans? _We_ usually ended up fallin' for those!" Meowth said. "well-" "JUST MAKE IT WORK." Jessie said, cutting him off. James grumbled to himself while he began flipping through the pamphlet. "_Really? This looks like a preschooler drew it!"_ he thought to himself. It was just a bunch of stick-drawings with sloppy captions under them. James, to the best of his knowledge, began typing in the coordinates. Jessie and Meowth were looking around with binoculars.

Any sign of the twerps? James asked them. "Not yet." Jessie replied. She turned around and said, "Is that thing working yet?" "As a matter of fact, it is. We just need to hit the green button when the time comes." James replied.

"THERE THEY ARE!" Meowth yelled. Jessie and James rushed over to look. Sure enough, there were three dots coming into view. A green one, a black one and a blue one. With closer examination, you would see that a little yellow dot was on the blue dot's shoulder.

"Good. All according to plan…" Jessie said as they began their desent.

**Okay, maybe it's not crossover time **_**yet**_**, but it will be. Just give me some time.**


	2. Chapter 2

**BTW, in case you get confused, this story happens before ash, iris, and Cilan reach Eindoak town. Which means it's just before the black and white movies. You know, the ones with Victini? Yeah, those.**

Ash, Iris, and Cilan were walking down a path through a large meadow. They were making their way to Eindoak town to compete in the annual Pokémon competition. "So, who do you guys think will win?" iris asked. "There's really no way to tell yet." Cilan replied. "Well, I know who'll win." Ash said. "Really? Who?" Cilan asked. "Me of course!" ash yelled, scaring a flock of Pidove into the air. "You don't have to yell. What a kid." Iris said. "Ew ew!" Axew agreed.

"At least you agree with me, right buddy?" ash asked Pikachu. "Pi Chu Pi!" Pikachu replied.

Well, they walked along for a little while until- *cough cough*- a cloud of smoke fell over the trail. "What the-?" Cilan exclaimed. An all too familiar Meowth-shaped hot air balloon landed on the trail.

"Prepare for trouble!" "Make it double!" two voices said. "Oh geez, not them again." Iris said. Jessie, James, and Meowth hopped out of the balloon, blocking the trail.

"To protect the world from devastation!"

"To unite all peoples within our nation!"

"To denounce the evils of truth and love!"

"To extend our reach to the stars above!"

"Jessie!"

"James!"

"Team rocket blast off at the speed of light!"

"Surrender now or prepare to fight!"

"Meowth, that's right!"

"Do you really have to do the whole dumb motto thing every time?" Ash asked. "HEY! IT'S NOT DUMB!" Jessie yelled, "And yes, yes we do." "Well, we need to get to a tournament, could you try to steal Pikachu some other time?" Iris asked smartly. "Don't worry, we won't try, we'll succeed!" James said as Meowth launched a net at Pikachu, snatching it right off ash's shoulder. "Hey! Give Pikachu back!" ash yelled. "Ain't you Twerps learned anythin' yet?" Meowth said.

"What makes this different from all the other times, you ask?" Jessie said. "But we didn't ask." Cilan said. Jessie, ignoring Cilan, said "This time, we have a new secret weapon! Hit it, James!" "Oh, I hope this works…" he said as he hit the button on the remote. The remote began releasing blue and pink sparks until the antenna on top released a blue-pink beam that could be compared to a thunderbolt attack. The beam created a strange blue-pink swirling hole in the air.

"IT WORKS! IT WORKS!" team rocket shouted. "What in the world is that thing!?" ash asked. "We'll demonstrate. 1…2…3!" they tossed Pikachu through the portal, net and all. "PIKA PI!" it yelled just before it went through. "What did you do!?" Iris yelled. "Simple. Pikachu just got itself a one-way ticket straight to team rocket headquarters." James said. "Yeah, the boss'll be real proud of us!" Meowth said.

"I'M COMING, PIKACHU!" ash yelled as he ran toward the portal and jumped through. "Ash, I'm coming too!" iris yelled as she jumped through. "Wait for me!" Cilan yelled as he jumped through. Jessie caught Cilan's shoe. "Now where do you think-AAAAAAH!" Jessie was pulled through as well. "Jessie! AHHH!" James went through too. "Oh well, CANNONBALL!" Meowth yelled as he went through. The remote landed on the ground, shattered into a bunch of pieces, and the portal closed.


	3. Chapter 3

**CALLING ALL HUNGER GAMES FANS! My friend Dragonblooded is writing a hunger games FF! She is accepting people to volunteer as tributes. (That means have a character. It doesn't mean you can go grab a sword.) I already have a tribute myself. You can also go read her FFs for the fun of it. She's an awesome writer. Now, on to the story.**

Meanwhile, all the way over in Danville…

"Wow Ferb, I can't believe we finished early." Phineas said as he and Ferb stared up at their amazing creation. Phineas pulled out a walkie-talkie and said into it, "Buford, is the catapult all set up?" on the other end, Buford said, "Yup, its ready when you are." "But I never agreed to this!" Baljeet's voice said in the background. Buford replied saying, "don't worry nerd, we talked about this. You'll get caught in the big hula hoop." "HOW IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MAKE ME FEEL BETTER?!" Baljeet yelled.

Just then, Isabella walked into their backyard. "hi Phineas, whatcha doin'?" "Oh, hi Isabella." Phineas replied. "Woooaaaah! What's that, a big hula hoop?" Isabella asked. "I knew it was a hula hoop!" Buford said over the walkie-talkie. "It's not a hula hoop, it's a gravity net." Phineas explained, "it keeps gravity from acting on anything inside it. Like this." He picked up a stick and threw it up inside the big hula-hoop-shaped net. The stick went up, but it didn't come down. It just floated there. "Cool, but how do you get it down?" Isabella asked. "Ferb?" Phineas said. Ferb pulled a lever on the side of the net and the stick landed on the airbag underneath it.

"Guys, I thought you were gonna try _not_ to break the laws of nature anymore." Isabella said. "Well, we did _try_…" Ferb said. "Yeah, Isabella, but the idea was floating around in our heads and well, we _had_ to build it." Phineas said. "You guys gonna stand around talking all day or turn the hula hoop back on?" Buford's voice said over the walkie-talkie. Ferb walked over and flipped the lever again. "We're good to go, Buford, hit it!" Phineas said. They heard the catapult over the walkie-talkie and Baljeet screamed. It got quieter and quieter until… "….aaaaaaaaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Baljeet came into view.

He was falling, falling, falling, and then he stopped and just floated in the big hula-hoop-shaped net. "It worked!" Isabella exclaimed. "Well, what else would it do?" Phineas replied. Ferb pulled the lever again and Baljeet landed on the airbag. "Please tell me I'll never have to do that again." Baljeet said as they set it up for Buford.

Meanwhile, Candace was watching them from her room while Stacy read a magazine on the floor. "Look at them out there. I mean, what is that thing, a hula hoop?" Buford landed in the net, then on the airbag. "*gasp* it's a _sticky_ hula hoop!" Candace exclaimed. "Honestly, Candace. Worrying about what your brothers are doing all the time isn't good for you." Stacy said. "Well I wouldn't have to keep watching them if I could just bust them!" Candace said. "Well then, bust them already!" Stacy said. "I can't. Mom made me promise not to try to bust them until she and dad get home." Candace said. "What are they doing, anyway?" Stacy asked. "Cleaning out dad's antique shop's attic. They're gonna be there all day."

Switching back to Phineas and Ferb…

"THAT WAS AWESOME!" Buford exclaimed. "THAT WAS TERRIFYING!" Baljeet exclaimed. "Sorry, Baljeet, but it was supposed to be awesome." Phineas said. "I don't care what it was! It totally makes up for the whole 'woodland pixie' thing." Buford said. *awkward silence* "hey, do you guys have any food? Defying gravity always makes me hungry." Buford said. "I dunno, let's go check." Phineas replied as they went inside.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! Sorry this took so long. Sooo many equations… anyway, STORYTIME!**

After flying through time and space for a while, Ash, Iris, Cilan, Pikachu, and Team Rocket came flying out the other side of the portal. A jumbled mess, everyone stood up and looked around. They were standing on top of a large, weird-shaped building. "Where are we?" ash asked. (Roll jingle… DOOFENSHMIRTZ EVIL INCORP-O-RATEEEEED)

"James, what did you do!? This isn't headquarters!" Jessie yelled. James began typing on the remote. "Why didn't… piece of junk…" he mumbled. Jessie walked over and tried to grab it.

"James, give me that."

"No, you'll break it."

"James, GIVE. IT. TO. ME."

"Why should I?"

"Because I'm going to fix it so we can get on with the plan!"

"It doesn't need fixing, it just doesn't work!"

"Yes it does! We just bought it!"

"FROM THE MAGIKARP GUY! WHAT DID YOU THINK WOULD HAPPEN!?"

They went on arguing like this for a while until the remote flew from their hands and into Pikachu and Axew, pushing them onto the ledge of the building. "PIKACHU!" "AXEW!" Ash and iris yelled. Axew was hanging onto Pikachu's tale while Pikachu desperately clung to the ledge. "PIKA PI!" he yelled.

Ash and iris ran toward the edge, but were too late. Pikachu, Axew, and the remote went plummeting into the ground. Ash, iris and Cilan (being the idiots they are sometimes) went off the ledge after them.

While falling, ash and iris managed to grab Pikachu and Axew.

They were falling…

Falling…

Falling…

Then (just because Cilan is that awesome) Cilan grabbed the two of them and caught hold of a… something. It was a strange looking aircraft with an even stranger creature driving it. As it flew away from the building, they heard someone with an accent yell "CURSE YOU PERRY THE PLATYPUS!"

"What is that thing, a Pokémon?" iris asked. "It's not any Pokémon I've ever seen." Cilan replied. Perry had noticed his hitch-hikers. He sweat-dropped, realizing they might blow his cover. Knowing what his owners had been building that day, he started swerving back and forth hoping to knock them off. "AAAUG! WAIT! STOP IT" the three yelled. Oh well, they fell anyway.

Once again, they were falling…

Falling…

Falling…

And then, they stopped. They were floating in the air inside a large, sticky hula hoop.


End file.
